


The Ties That Bind (Traducción)

by Igni1LB



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15286599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igni1LB/pseuds/Igni1LB
Summary: Steve siempre ha estado (secretamente) obsesionado con las corbatas de Danny, pero ¿qué sucede cuando una corbata particular lo obliga a enfrentar su propio secreto?- x -Esta obra pertenece a love2hulksmash, (https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash), la cual me ha dando autorización para la traducción de su escrito. Si desean leer la versión original hay tienen el enlace de su perfil para leerlo.





	1. Capítulo uno

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ties That Bind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493186) by [love2hulksmash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/love2hulksmash/pseuds/love2hulksmash). 



**Capítulo uno**

 

Steve jugueteó con el pin de colores brillantes que había recibido de Mary pocos días después de que el DADT oficialmente había terminado el mes pasado, su otra mano ocupada con una brillante invitación de cartulina. Honestamente, había olvidado todo sobre el desfile hasta que recibió la invitación de la Hawai LGBT Legacy Foundation para asistir a su Desfile Anual del Orgullo en Honolulu, que se realizaría mañana.

Este fue el primer año en que pudieron incluir personal militar en el evento sin que nadie se metiera en problemas serios, y Steve había sido un miembro callado de la fundación desde que regresó permanentemente a Oahu. Había salido como bisexual a su hermana justo antes de que su padre los hubiera enviado a tierra firme, y ella seguía siendo la única persona en su vida en la que había confiado con esa información. Ni siquiera Catherine lo sabía.

Había mencionado casualmente dicha invitación a Mary durante su última llamada de Skype ayer, en medio de los últimos relatos de sus aventuras de saltarse el trabajo. Y a pesar del desastre que su vida era a veces, Mary siempre había sido capaz de ver más allá de las paredes que había construido.

\-----

_"Así que ... ¿vas a ir?", Preguntó Mary, prácticamente revoloteando sobre la cocina de su pequeño apartamento. "Y si lo haces, ¿vas a ponerte el uniforme? Creo que te verías muy elegante en tu traje blanco, especialmente con todos los otros colores que van a estar presentes "._

_"Mary, escucha ..., no sé. Todavía no me he decidido, "dijo Steve, volteando la gruesa invitación de cartulina en sus manos. Había recibido una invitación el año pasado, pero no era tan sofisticada como esta. Tal vez estaban yendo con todo este año debido a la derogación y el final del DADT_.

_"¿Y por qué no? Tienes todo el derecho de ser quien eres, Steve. Y no es como si no pudieras patear el trasero de nadie que incluso te mire mal", Mary discutió con una sonrisa, aunque él no se perdió la protección en sus ojos. Ella probablemente volaría a casa solo para ayudarlo a golpear a cualquiera que lo mirara mal._

_Steve suspiró y miró hacia otro lado, su mente corriendo con pensamientos de remordimientos y miedos y todas las cosas que nunca le contó a su padre. ¿Habría sido tan firme sobre Steve? ¿John McGarrett habría podido incluso mirar a su hijo a los ojos una vez que descubriera ...? ¿Danny ...?_

_"¡Steve!" Mary prácticamente gritó desde la pantalla de la computadora. Steve se sacudió y miró hacia ella, reconociendo ese tono. A pesar de que él era el_   _mayor de los dos, y por mucho que Mary tuviera sus problemas, podría ser muy malditamente maternal por derecho propio. "Escúchame, hermano. Ve. Las personas que te amaron_   _antes del desfile te seguirán amando, lo prometo ", dijo Mary con una pequeña sonrisa," y usa ese pin que te envié"._

_"¿pin?", Preguntó Steve sin comprender._

_Mary sonrió y dijo: "Sí, idiota, el alfiler. Te lo envié, hace como dos semanas" . Steve recordó una pequeña caja que llegaba de California en esa época, con la caligrafía garabateada de Mary en la etiqueta de la oficina de correos. Había querido abrirlo, pero estaba seguro de que el trabajo lo había distraído, y había dejado caer el paquete en uno de los cajones del escritorio de su_ _padre._

_Recuperó la caja y miró a su hermana, notando la genuina emoción en su rostro. Era raro que ella pudiera sorprenderlo con algo. Con cuidado quitó el papel de envolver marrón, luego sacó la pequeña tapa de la caja. Una pequeña bandera del arco iris estaba asentada en la parte inferior, no más grande que su miniatura. Era lo suficientemente discreto como para poder llevarlo dentro de la solapa de su uniforme o incluso en el interior de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón. Solo un poco de algo para que se sienta más conectado con su hermana, así como dar el primer paso para abrirse a sus amigos, su ohana, a ... Danny._

_"Todavía te amará, ya sabes", dijo Mary distraídamente, sacando una pizza congelada del congelador detrás de ella y encendiendo su estufa. "¿Qué? ¿Quién? ", Preguntó Steve tratando de detener la llamarada de pánico que acababa de explotar en su pecho. Él no le había contado sobre ... Dios, ni siquiera podía pensarlo, no con Mary de repente mirándolo con una combinación de cautela y conocimiento._

_"Papá.... Papá aún te amará, Steve. Él siempre te amó, nos amó a los dos ", dijo inclinándose hacia delante en el mostrador donde estaba apoyada su tablet," Y como dije, hermano ... ". Las personas que te amaron antes de ese desfile ... te amarán después. Si no lo hacen, no valen tu tiempo "._

_"Mira, Mary, me tengo que ir, ¿de acuerdo? Danny y yo tenemos una vigilancia esta noche, y necesito tomar una siesta antes de que él me recoja, "Steve dijo en voz baja," Te amo, hermanita. Cuídate por ahí, ¿está bien? "._

_"¿Me harás saber si vas al desfile?", Preguntó._

_"Sí, Mary, te lo haré saber. Realmente tengo que dormir un poco, hermana, está bien, te amo ", dijo Steve. Mary lo miró con más cautela, la verdadera preocupación grabada en sus rasgos. Ella vaciló antes de decir: "Yo también te amo, hermano. Cuídate también, ¿me oyes?_ _"_

_Steve asintió y se despidió un poco más apresuradamente esta vez, dejando escapar un suspiro de puro alivio una vez que la video llamada finalmente se desconectó. No había mentido sobre el replanteo, pero también sabía que podía pasar sin dormir. Simplemente no había querido arriesgarse a tropezarse en un intento de mantener su estúpido enamoramiento en secreto. Con un suspiro más profundo y pesado, se levantó del escritorio y llamó a Danny mientras salía por la puerta para encontrarse con él en el palacio, de modo que pudieran prepararse para su vigilancia._

-

Steve salió de su meditación por el sonido de las puertas de la sede de Five-0 abriéndose, y la risa de Danny y Kono que bajaba del amplio pasillo. Steve se apresuró a deslizar el alfiler del arcoíris en el bolsillo de su camisa, y arrojó la invitación en su cubo de basura, justo cuando el rubio doblaba la esquina. "Buenos días, sol", dijo Danny entrando a su oficina con una taza de café extendida y una sonrisa en su rostro, "Directo de Liliha solo para ti".

Steve alcanzó la taza, congelado cuando finalmente vio la corbata de Danny. En primer lugar, había pasado casi un mes desde que vio a Danny con corbata, no desde que Steve había sido exonerado por el asesinato del gobernador Jameson. Steve se había acostumbrado a mirar ese peinado dorado, especialmente cuando su compañero comenzaba una de sus muchas broncas.

En segundo lugar, la corbata brillantemente rayada con diseño de arcoiris se destacaba claramente contra la camisa abotonada de Danny, de color claro, clavada intencionalmente para evitar que se tambaleara. "Steven, mi brazo se está cansando aquí", habló Danny, y Steve tendría que ser sordo para perderse la tensión en su voz. "Gracias, Danno", dijo Steve en voz baja, tomando la taza y finalmente se encontró con sus ojos.

Dios mío, Danny no parecía tan desafiante desde ... desde la primera vez que se conocieron. Fue lo primero que hizo que Steve lo notara, hizo que el moreno lo  _deseara_ , y no solo como su compañero de trabajo. "Imaginé que lo necesitarías después del replanteo anoche", dijo Danny deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos. Su misma postura de desafió a Steve a interrogarlo, y Steve lo sabía.

"Meh, tengo una hora de sueño esta mañana antes de nadar", dijo Steve forzando una sonrisa, "No puedes perderte esa parte de mi día, ya sabes, especialmente cuando me traes el café de Lilia". Tomó un pequeño sorbo del líquido caliente, esperando aliviar algo de la tensión en el cuerpo de su amigo.

Danny se relajó un poco, dejando caer los hombros mientras respondía: "Estoy seguro de que te pondrás al día uno en estos días. Incluso los SuperSEAL necesitan más de una o dos horas de sueño por noche". Steve sonrió y dijo: "Espero tener un respiro este fin de semana, así puedo hacer eso, amigo".

"Kono dijo que había hecho exámenes faciales en algunas de esas fotos que tomé, veo si no podemos recibir un golpe en el sistema, tal vez atrapar a este hijo de puta antes de que el día se acabe", dijo Danny volteándose para irse. "Tengo a Grace este fin de semana, así que sería bueno que no sea interrumpido por el inframundo criminal por una vez".

Steve lo vio irse, la tensión en los hombros de su amigo lo suficientemente apretada como para ser notable. No pudo evitar sentir que Danny acababa de exponerse a él, y Steve simplemente había dejado pasar la oportunidad, incluso para conocerlo mejor, deslizarse entre sus dedos.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Capítulo dos**

 

Steve absolutamente no estaba escondido en su oficina. Al menos, eso es lo que trató de decirse a sí mismo mientras pasaba las siguientes horas rastreando varias pistas en su caso actual, escribiendo uno de sus informes más profesionales posteriores a la inspección, y apaciguando al nuevo gobernador durante su nueva conferencia telefónica quincenal. Incluso había logrado convencer a Kono para que hiciera un almuerzo temprano, con la promesa de que podría cortar temprano esa tarde si su software de reconocimiento facial no funcionaba para ellos.

Un suave golpe en la puerta justo después de las 11 en punto finalmente rompió su concentración, y Steve saludó a Chin con una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Kono encontró algo en el reconocimiento facial?", Preguntó esperanzado. Chin sacudió la cabeza con tristeza y dijo: "Nah, pero ella todavía está en eso. Piensa que tendrá algo en la próxima hora más o menos ".

Steve suspiró pesadamente y se reclinó en su silla, agarrando los reposabrazos cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sin trabajo, al menos cualquier cosa que se pudiera hacer en su oficina. "¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Chin casualmente, aunque Steve no podía perderse la mirada sobreprotectora en sus ojos café oscuro.

"Sí, sí, ¿por qué?", Preguntó Steve. Chin sonrió y se dejó caer en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del otro hombre, descansando y cruzando los brazos. "Parece que tienes mucho en mente, es todo", dijo, "No creo que hayas pasado tanto tiempo en tu oficina desde que abrimos".

"Tenía algo de papeleo con el que ponerme al día, y ya sabes cómo pueden ser las llamadas telefónicas con Denning", dijo Steve, tratando de no sentirse cohibido bajo la mirada fija de su amigo. Chin asintió y sus labios se movieron un poco antes de decir, "Has terminado con esa llamada hace un tiempo, sin embargo".

Steve suspiró y finalmente se relajó contra su propio asiento, sus dedos se crisparon contra los apoyabrazos cuando dijo, "Estoy bastante seguro de que Danny esta molesto".

"No es más hosco de lo habitual después de un replanteo. Ya sabes cómo está cuando no tiene una noche completa de sueño ", respondió Chin. Steve respiró profundamente y negó con la cabeza. "Es ... no es eso", dijo, finalmente mirando a la oficina del rubio. Danny no había vuelto a hablar con él esa mañana, ni siquiera cuando Steve se había acercado para el informe posterior a la vigilancia se sumara al suyo. Simplemente había entregado la pequeña pila de papeles, con los ojos fijos en el monitor de su computadora portátil.

"Entonces ... ¿qué piensas que es?" Preguntó Chin. Steve se encogió de hombros, pero el movimiento era habitual, y sabía que Chin lo sabía.

"Sabes que tu padre y yo fuimos socios durante ... mucho tiempo, ¿verdad? Me formé con él casi tan pronto como me gradué de la academia. Él ... él me enseñó mucho, y rápido. Estaba calificado para una promoción de detectives después de solo tres años en el trabajo, si puedes creerlo", dijo Chin en voz baja,"Y una cosa en la que John McGarrett era bueno enseñando era en cómo leer a las personas. No estoy diciendo que tengas que decirme qué sucede, Steve, porque no lo harías. Solo digo que puedes hacerlo si quieres" .

Los ojos de Steve se movieron hacia a la oficina de Danny una vez más, sus propios labios se crisparon cuando vio que el rubio finalmente comía el almuerzo que Kono le había entregado gentilmente hacía más de una hora. Por alguna razón, no estaba muy interesado en analizar, lo relajó aún más. Chin miró hacia la oficina de Danny también, luego a Steve. "Lo haces mucho, ya sabes", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Hacer qué?", Preguntó Steve con la misma tranquilidad, su garganta repentinamente seca y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado. No es suficiente para enviarlo al modo 'luchar o huir', pero lo suficiente como para que se vuelva hiperaguar de su entorno. La mirada de Chin era firme, y él había descruzado sus brazos, pero tampoco parecía que se estuviera moviendo pronto.

"Vigilarnos, incluso en la oficina. A veces creo que es tu lado SEAL, pero ... Creo que es solo la forma en que estás acostumbrado. Mantener a todos a salvo, asegurándonte de que todo el mundo esté bien cuidado, esa cosa. Nadie podría entrenar esa parte de alguien, está allí o no, ya sabes", explicó Chin. Steve asintió, pero solo estaba escuchando a medias, para ser sincero.

"Creo que a tu padre le hubiera encantado eso de ti. Te hace un gran líder, seguro, pero ... más que eso, te hace una mejor persona, teniendo ese tipo de compasión arraigada en ti de esa manera", Chin dijo finalmente moviéndose para ponerse de pie.

Steve lo miró, sus cejas ligeramente fruncidas. "¿Eso crees, eh?", Preguntó en voz baja. Chin sonrió y dijo, "Oh, sí, definitivamente. Tú y Mary fueron sus mayores logros, y se aseguró de que toda la fuerza lo supiera, incluso después de que ustedes debían ser ... Me gustaría pensar que todavía lo eres. Y a pesar de que no lo conocían, apostaría dinero a que Kono y Danny estarían de acuerdo ".

Steve forzó una sonrisa y dijo: "Gracias, Chin. Lo aprecio, amigo".

"Steve, mira ..., me gusta pensar que todos somos iguales aquí en Five-0, que no hay una estructura de poder en el lugar, no realmente, pero ... somos muy conscientes de que estás a cargo, y Danny es el segundo al mando, y ... ¿puedo hablar libremente? ", dijo Chin lentamente. "Por supuesto, Chin, siempre", dijo Steve en voz baja.

"Lo que sea que te tiene ... lo que sea que sea en este momento, tal vez Danny puede ayudarte a superarlo, y eso es lo que te preocupa. Y no creo que deba ser así", dijo Chin,"Danny te ha dado su apoyo desde el primer día, incluso cuando tu eres tan testarudo. Sí, ustedes son colegas, pero ... estoy bastante seguro de que también son buenos amigos. Eres su  _ohana_ , Steve, entonces solo ... deja de esconderte. No tienes que hacerlo, no de él, no de ninguno de nosotros".

Steve se sorprendió de lo observador que era su amigo, aunque no debería haberlo sorprendido. Chin era un gran policía, claro, y Steve le confiaba su vida en el campo. Incluso con todo lo que habían pasado lidiando con el ahora fallecido gobernador, Chin había estado a su manera, trabajando entre bastidores en el HPD para ayudarlo a liberarlo de Halawa, al igual que Danny. Él asintió con la cabeza en reconocimiento del consejo, ofreciendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento cuando dijo: "Te escucho, Chin, y ... gracias, hombre".

"No hay problema", dijo Chin finalmente abriendo la puerta de la oficina justo cuando Kono los llamaba desde la mesa de tecnología. "Parece que Kono a encontrado algo." Steve se levantó y lo siguió, la presión que había estado sobre sus hombros se sienten un poco más ligeros por primera vez esa mañana. Tendría esa conversación con Danny a la primera oportunidad que tuviera.


	3. Capítulo tres

**Capítulo tres**

 

"Libro, soy Danno".

Steve no pudo mentir. La sonrisa en la cara de Danny mientras arrastraba a su culpable por el suelo le dolía en el pecho, no con ningún tipo de dolor, sino con un anhelo que parecía crecer cada día. Después de todo, Kono había recibido un aviso en su nuevo programa de recreación facial después de todo, y pasaron el resto de la mañana y hasta la tarde persiguiendo al tipo hacia la costa norte.

Danny había sido quien le había caído encima al hombre y lo había arrestado en un callejón después de una persecución a pie de dos cuadras. Hubo una pequeña escaramuza, y el tipo había atrapado a Danny con unos pocos tiros en el cuerpo que lo dejaron sin aliento. Danny, sin embargo, ya tenía al agresor boca abajo y le estaba esposando las muñecas cuando Steve, Chin y Kono finalmente lo alcanzaron.

Mientras llevaban al asesino ahora esposado al automóvil patrullero de la HPD más cercano, Danny comenzó a refunfuñar y agarrar su corbata torcida. "¿Estás bien?" Steve le preguntó mirándolo cuidadosamente, asegurándose de que Danny no sufriera daño físico por el altercado.

"Sí, sí, Grace simplemente no va a estar muy feliz conmigo", dijo pasando su mano bruscamente sobre la tela brillante que había sido ensuciada durante su pelea. "Tengo un limpiador de manchas en mi coche, brah, estarás bien para esta noche, siempre y cuando lo limpiemos pronto", Kono habló amablemente.

"Eres un ángel y te amo, Kono Kalakaua", dijo Danny sonriéndole. Kono le guiñó un ojo y salió de su vehículo junto con Chin. Una vez que su culpable se transfirió con seguridad a la custodia de la HPD, comenzaron su viaje de regreso al Camaro.

"Así que ..., eh, tienes planes para esta noche con Gracie, ¿no?", Preguntó Steve una vez que finalmente regresaron al automóvil y se dirigieron hacia el Palacio. Danny dirigió su mirada hacia él con una sonrisa y dijo: "Te lo dije esta mañana, babe." Steve asintió y miró el camino sin verlo, diciendo: "Sí, claro, sí ... lo siento, lo olvidé".

"No, no lo hiciste", dijo Danny con una sonrisa en su rostro, "Fuera, McGarrett".

Steve suspiró pesadamente y apretó sus manos contra el volante, sintiendo que el alfiler del arcoíris casi quemaba un agujero en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Había tenido la intención de dejarlo en su escritorio, pero una vez que Kono había demostrado que había rastreado al principal sospechoso de su caso, su único objetivo había sido encontrarlo y asegurarse de que lo sacaran de las calles lo antes posible. Con un lento aliento, cuidadosamente metió la mano en el bolsillo derecho y recuperó el alfiler, dándosela a Danny sin decir una palabra.

Danny miró el alfiler por unos momentos antes de mirar a Steve y preguntar, "¿Y de dónde sacaste esto?"

"Mary ... Mary lo envió hace un par de semanas. Para el Desfile del Orgullo", dijo Steve en voz baja, sintiendo que su corazón literalmente iba a salir de su pecho. Su visión pareció nublarse y no pudo respirar con normalidad.

"Detente, Steven", dijo Danny en voz baja. "¿Ahora mismo? Danny, estamos en la carretera", Steve discutió casi sin aliento, sus dedos ahora apretados alrededor del volante. "Sí, ahora mismo", dijo Danny casi con urgencia.

Steve luchó contra el pánico que trepaba en su pecho mientras llevaba el Camaro hasta el borde de la carretera, aparcaba y luego apagaba el motor. Tragó saliva densamente mientras encendía las luces de emergencia, luego volteaba el volante.

"Necesito que hagas algo por mí, Steve, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo Danny a su lado, y su voz sonaba extrañamente distante. En ese momento, Steve se sintió avergonzado porque ahora reconoció que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Cristo, no se había sentido tan asustado desde ... desde que había venido Mary.

La cálida mano de Danny de repente descansó sobre su nuca, y sus ojos se volvieron hacia la rubia. "Ahí estás", dijo Danny en voz baja, alivio en sus ojos, "Pensé que nos iban a destruir en unos minutos". Steve dejó escapar un suspiro y dijo: "¿Qué?"

"Me gustaría no morir en un naufragio en la H1, babe, es por eso que te dije que te detuvieras", dijo Danny acariciando cuidadosamente la nuca de Steve, "¿Estás bien?"

Steve tragó con cuidado, relajándose cada vez más al sentir los dedos de su amigo moviéndose por su cuello. "Sí.... Sí, creo que estoy bien ahora", finalmente dijo alejando sus manos del volante. Danny se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y se giró en su asiento hasta que pudo mirar cómodamente al moreno, mirando el alfiler del arco iris en sus manos.

"Entonces, ¿vas a ir al desfile mañana?", Preguntó con cuidado. Miró hacia atrás a Steve, tratando de medir su modo de pensar. Nunca antes había visto a Steve entrar en pánico, nunca, y eso lo aterrorizó. Y los ojos de Steve estaban fijos en el volante otra vez, como si pudiera hacer que el automóvil se moviera con el poder de su mente. Cuando Steve finalmente sacudió un breve asentimiento en respuesta, preguntó: "¿Para mirar o ...?" Steve no se movió esta vez, ni siquiera habló, y Danny respiró hondo.

"Mira, um ..., esta no es la forma en que alguna vez pensé que esta conversación iba a pasar, y ya que parece que tendré que hablar por los dos, como suelo hacerlo, ¿qué tal si lanzó un escenario o tres por ahí y tú ... asientes o gruñes o lo que sea asi puedo saber si voy por el camino correcto?", dijo en voz baja.

"Danny ...", dijo Steve en voz baja, reacomodó el volante, echando un vistazo a su espejo latera para ver si era seguro reiniciar el automóvil y volver al tráfico. Necesitaba salir del Camaro lo antes posible. "No puedes tener otro ataque de pánico sobre mí, Steven, porque podría tener uno contigo esta vez", respondió Danny agarrando el antebrazo de Steve y apretando.

"Yo ... yo no tengo ataques de pánico", balbuceó Steven indignado. Danny se rió entre dientes y dijo: "Sí, está bien, seguro, SuperSEAL." Entonces los dos estaban en silencio, la mano de Danny inmóvil en el antebrazo de Steve. Sintió que el robusto músculo se crispaba contra su mano, y no pudo evitar sonreír.

"Grace me regaló esta corbata el año pasado, después de llevarla a nadar con los delfines. No sé si alguna vez te conté sobre eso, pero a ella le encantó. Me hizo prometer que la volvería a llevar este año, en realidad, para convertirlo en una cuestión de padre / hija ", comenzó con cuidado. Steve respiró hondo, luego otro, dejando que la voz de Danny calmara sus nervios destrozados.

"Unos pocos fines de semana después de eso fue el, eh, el desfile. Entonces, le pregunté a Rachel si estaría bien que llevara a Gracie porque ... no quería ocultarle nada a nuestra hija, como si no le hubiera ocultado nada cuando ... cuando nos reunimos por primera vez ", continuó Danny. , dejando que la sensación de la piel de Steve lo mueva en el momento. Su mente desesperadamente le decía que se callara, que siguiera fingiendo como el año pasado, pero una vez que comenzó a hablar, sabía que no podría, no lo haría, no podía detenerse hasta que hubiera dicho todo lo que debía decír. Que ha estado aguantando desde que Steve apareció en su puerta hace tantos meses.

"La ... la fundación me envió ... una invitación el año pasado", Steve susurró con los ojos cerrados, "Yo ... yo ...". Danny asintió lentamente y dijo: "No podrías ir, ¿verdad?" Steve se estremeció bajo su toque, lágrimas calientes ardiendo detrás de sus párpados. Cristo, estaba tan cansado de ocultar quién era, especialmente del hombre que se había convertido rápidamente en su mejor amigo en toda la isla.

"¿Puedes hacer algo por mí, Steve?" Danny susurró de nuevo, moviendo su pulgar sobre la piel del moreno. Steve sollozó un poco y dejó escapar un suspiro lento antes de asentir. "Solo quiero que me mires por un segundo", Danny habló en voz baja. Tardó un poco, pero los ojos de Steve finalmente encontraron los suyos, y Danny odió el terror absoluto que vio en esos orbes azules profundos.

"Grace y yo vamos a ir al Kids 'Pride Picnic esta noche en Kakaako Waterfront. Es ... específicamente para niños con padres, o ... o un padre, que ... que no es exactamente heterosexual ", dijo lentamente. Los ojos de Steve se agrandaron, y su mandíbula se abrió con un pequeño grito ahogado. "Como dije", Danny susurró, finalmente, retirando su mano, "No es exactamente como pensé que esta conversación se haría, si es que alguna vez la tendríamos".

"Yo ... yo solo le dije a Mary", dijo Steve en voz baja, "antes de que mi padre nos enviara lejos ..., cuando ... cuando descubrí que íbamos a separarnos así ... Simplemente no quería ningún secreto entre nosotros, ya sabes" . Danny asintió levemente y sostuvo el alfiler hacia él. Steve la tomó cuidadosamente y fue a guardarla en su bolsillo, pero Danny negó con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué finalmente decidiste contarme sobre esto, Steve?", Preguntó. Steve se encogió de hombros y apretó con fuerza su mano alrededor del pequeño alfiler. Rápidamente se humedeció los labios antes de susurrar, "Tú eres ... eres mi mejor amigo, el ... el único amigo de verdad que tengo aquí".

"Babe ...", Danny dijo en voz baja, "También tienes a Chin y Kono. Demonios, incluso Kamekona. Tienes más que amigos aquí, tienes familia" . Steve bajó la cabeza mientras las lágrimas volvían a quemarle los ojos. No lloraría delante de Danny, no en su vida.

"Si quieres ..., estoy seguro de que a Gracie le encantaría tenerte con nosotros esta noche", dijo Danny, "sé que lo haría". Finalmente, una lágrima se escapó de la esquina del ojo derecho de Steve y Danny estiró cuidadosamente la mano para limpiar lejos. "Tal vez no estás tan solo como crees que estás aquí, Steven", susurró.

Un golpe en la ventana de Danny sorprendió a ambos hombres, y Steve casi tuvo su arma fuera de la consola central antes de reconocer la cara confundida de Kono. Rodó la ventana del pasajero hacia abajo después de un momento, y Kono inmediatamente preguntó, "¿Están bien chicos?"

"Sí, sí, estamos bien, Kono. ¿Qué pasa? "Danny respondió con una sonrisa. Las cejas de Kono se dispararon y ella dijo, "Brah, estás sentado en el lado de la H1, lo sabes, ¿verdad? Y este Camaro es bastante conocido, así que alguien llamó al 911 hace unos minutos, y el operador me llamó. ¿Pensé que ustedes estaban regresando al Palacio? "

"Estamos, simplemente nos desviamos", dijo Steve, y Danny no se sorprendió de lo firme que era su voz. Si Steve era bueno en algo, eso era el control en medio de una situación volátil (física o emocional). Kono, sin embargo, todavía parecía más que un poco preocupado.

"¿Quieres seguirnos, asegúrate de que lo hagamos en una sola pieza?", Steve preguntó sonriendo. "Como si me dejaras seguir tu ritmo", dijo Kono finalmente relajándose con una sonrisa, "Solo ... tal vez no te detengas en una carretera principal la próxima vez que quieran tener conversaciones súper secretas".

"Vete de aquí, Kalakaua," Danny jugueteó juguetonamente, aunque no se sorprendió cuando ella le entregó el limpiador de manchas que ella había mencionado tener. "Tal vez deberías quedártelo, Danny", dijo, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos, "Funciona en más que solo manchas de suciedad". "Vete. Fuera de aquí. Ahora, "dijo Danny, y Steve casi rompió a reírse del rubor en las mejillas del rubio.

Kono se rió entre dientes antes de hacerle un guiño y dirigirse a su auto, mientras Danny se apresuraba a meter el pequeño tubo de palo en la guantera. Steve la vio alejarse detrás de ellos, diciendo en voz baja: "Supongo que ella sabe acerca de ...".

"Por supuesto que sí. Lo descubrío después del tiroteo en el partido de fútbol, cuando ella y yo tuvimos que ... ", dijo Danny, con las mejillas aún más ardientes mientras se abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad. "Pensé que te gustaba esa parte del concierto encubierto", Steve dijo que finalmente iba a encender el motor. "Preferiría que hubieras sido tú", murmuró Danny, resoplando cuando Steve en realidad detuvo el automóvil en lugar de iniciarlo.

"Jesús, Danny", dijo Steve con los ojos muy abiertos, sus propias mejillas ruborizadas ahora. "Oh, vamos, tú lo pediste", dijo Danny riendo entre dientes, un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios, "Eso fue por esta mañana, imbécil". Steve respiró hondo y dijo: "Lo siento, Danny, Lo soy, me encontré muy crítico, y... "

"Ni siquiera te preocupes por eso. Fue un movimiento de mi parte, poniéndolo así sin ningún tipo de cosa ... Esperar que vieras la corbata y saber lo que significaba y estar de acuerdo con eso ... "Esta vez, Steve cortó a Danny con una mano sobre su boca.

Danny vaciló durante medio segundo antes de lamer su palma, riendo sinceramente cuando Steve retiró su mano. "Mejores formas de callarme, Steven", dijo en voz baja. Steve respiró hondo mientras miraba a su amigo con los ojos cerrados.

"Uno en estos días, en realidad podría tomarte ese desafío, Daniel, pero deberíamos ... probablemente deberíamos regresar a la oficina. Ya sabes, antes de que alguien llame al 911 otra vez y aparezca alguien más aparte de Kono ", dijo lentamente. Danny vaciló en responder, viendo las sombras de ese miedo anterior volviendo a aparecer sobre la cara de la morena.

"Tú eres el que conduce", dijo finalmente, su propia cara quedando totalmente seria. "Danny ...", Steve susurró. "Conduce, Steven", dijo Danny en voz baja, girando hacia la ventana del pasajero. Steve suspiró y encendió el auto. Justo cuando pensaba que su vida realmente podría comenzar a tener sentido ...

Con otro suspiro, revisó el tráfico que pasaba antes de regresar cuidadosamente a la carretera. Sobra decir que iba a ser un largo viaje de regreso al Palacio.


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Capítulo cuatro**

 

Danny se apoyó contra el Camaro frente a la casa de Rachel, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y el ceño fruncido. Mientras esperaba a Grace, no pudo evitar recordar su conversación con Steve. El SEAL casi había salido y dijo que era bisexual, al igual que Danny, pero el moreno había arrojado sus paredes de nuevo a la idea de que alguien que no fuera Danny lo descubriría.

Danny entendió más que ese miedo; lo había vivido creciendo en Nueva Jersey. Recordó el miedo cuando se quebró y se lo contó a Matt la noche antes de irse a la universidad. Matt lo había mirado como si fuera un tonto por esperar tanto tiempo para compartir algo tan vital como ser quien era.

Recordó el miedo que casi lo había consumido cuando le había dicho a sus padres, no mucho después de haber sido aceptado en la academia de policía. Eddie Williams se había sorprendido, por decir lo menos, pero también había aceptado a su hijo con poco más que el más fuerte abrazo que Danny había recibido de  _nadie_. ¿Y Clara? Bueno, todo lo que quería saber era si al menos consideraría a un sustituto para poder tener nietos, antes de volver a preparar la cena de esa noche.

La puerta de repente comenzó a crujir, y Danny se animó al oír los pasos de Grace corriendo. "¡Danno!", Dijo Grace con entusiasmo, abriéndose paso por la abertura de la puerta y se lanzó a sus brazos. Su madre se había vestido con sus sensuales pantalones cortos negros que le llegaban a las rodillas, una camiseta de color rosa brillante con una brillante piña de colores del arco iris y zapatillas de tenis rosas.

"¡Oh, Monito, necesito que dejes de crecer!", Dijo levantándola y apretándola contra él. Grace se rió de buena gana y dijo: "Lo siento, Danno, ¡no puedo!" Danny sonrió y la besó en la mejilla antes de abrazarla y abrir la puerta para poder sentarla en el asiento del copiloto.

"¿Vamos a ir al desfile otra vez, Danno?", Preguntó Grace cediendo obedientemente. "No, Monito, eso es mañana por la mañana, ¿recuerdas?" Dijo sonriendo suavemente mientras cerraba la puerta. "Oh si. Esta noche es el día de campo ", dijo moviendo los pies de esa manera despreocupada que tenían la mayoría de los niños. Danny suspiró suavemente cuando Rachel finalmente salió de la puerta con la bolsa de fin de semana de Grace.

"Está muy emocionada con este fin de semana", dijo su ex esposa cortésmente, entregándole la pequeña mochila rosada, "La escuela realmente ha apoyado a niños de ... padres homosexuales o bisexuales". Danny asintió y tomó la bolsa, respondiendo: "Ella me ha estado contando sobre las cosas que han hecho en la escuela durante la Semana del Orgullo". Los labios de Rachel se arquearon, y dijo: "Está muy orgullosa de ti, Daniel, y no solo porque ... Ella está muy orgullosa de ti. Espero que lo sepas."

Danny sonrió suavemente y dijo: "Sí, lo sé, pero ... a veces es agradable escucharlo". Rachel sonrió y le hizo un gesto a su hija. "Será mejor que te vayas antes de que ella salga y comience a caminar hacia Kakaako", dijo riendo suavemente. Danny miró hacia atrás y vio que Grace comenzaba a retorcerse en su asiento, con la impaciencia escrita en toda su cara. "Ella es digna hija de su padre", dijo Rachel de buen corazón.

Danny sonrió y le dio un cortés abrazo a su ex mujer antes de tirar la mochila en el asiento trasero y subir al asiento del conductor. "Lo haré, la devolveré antes de las 3 el domingo", dijo mirando a Rachel. "Hasta las 7 ..., si quieres", dijo vacilante. Danny no pudo pensar en nada que decir en respuesta. "Sé que este fin de semana es ... importante para ti, especialmente con ella, así que ... unas pocas horas extras son lo menos que puedo hacer", agregó Rachel, juntando sus manos y encogiéndose de hombros.

"Gracias, Rachel. De verdad", dijo Danny en voz baja. Rachel asintió con la cabeza, ofreció una sonrisa torcida como despedida, luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia adentro. La puerta se cerró lentamente detrás de ella, y Danny tomó otra respiración profunda mientras encendía el auto.

Por toda la fealdad que fue su divorcio, y pese a lo mucho que odiaba el limitado horario de visitas por el que había luchado con uñas y dientes, Rachel había comprendido por completo el año anterior cuando pidió llevar a Gracie al Desfile del Orgullo. Darle aún más tiempo este fin de semana para los eventos fue un testimonio de la mujer de la que originalmente se había enamorado hace tantos años.

"¿Estás bien, Danno?", Grace preguntó en voz baja a su lado. "Estoy bien, por supuesto que estoy bien, Monito. Estoy realmente entusiasmado con este fin de semana, ya sabes, pero yo, um, ¿quiero preguntarte algo? Y puedes tomar el tiempo que necesites para responder, ¿de acuerdo? "Dijo Danny alejándose de la casa de Rachel. "¡Pregúntame, Danno!" Dijo Grace saltando en su asiento.

"Bueno ... ¿cómo te gustaría, um, cómo te sentirías acerca de ... sobre el tío Steve viniendo con nosotros esta noche?" Danny preguntó lentamente. Grace lo miró con una inclinación de cabeza, sus ojos marrones fijos en un lado de su rostro. Momentos como estos, Danny se perdía en los recuerdos de cuando ella era solo una niña pequeña. Ella lo miró como solía hacerlo Rachel cuando intentaba encontrar la manera de responderle sin iniciar una discusión.

"Cualquier respuesta es la respuesta correcta, monito, sin presión, lo prometo", dijo sonriendo y mirándola, no queriendo que sintiera que tenía que ceder a nada, especialmente este fin de semana. Claro, Grace entendía (tanto como un niño) la sexualidad de su padre y la aceptaba como parte de lo que él era, pero para pedirle que comenzara a comprender cómo eso afectaba a la vida de la multitud de formas en que lo hacía ... Incluso  _él_  no estaba seguro de lo que le estaba pidiendo en ese momento.

"¿Están tú y el tío Steve ... juntos? ¿Como tu y mamá solían ser? "Grace preguntó lentamente. "No, Monito, no estamos juntos", dijo Danny riendo entre dientes, pensando para sí mismo. A juzgar por cómo fue el día de hoy, es posible que nunca lo estemos. "Pero a él ... le gustan los niños y niñas, como ... ¿como tú?", Preguntó ella. Danny dudó en responder esta vez; sabía que no era su trabajo habla de la sexualidad de Steve, incluso si fuera solo a Grace. Y con lo difícil que le había resultado a Steve admitirlo ante Danny, el rubio solo podía imaginarse cómo lucharía por contarle a Grace.

"Gracie, ¿recuerdas lo asustada que estaba de decirte eso? Que a mí ... a veces me gustaban los niños ... ¿de la misma manera que me gustaba tu mamá?", Preguntó lentamente. Grace asintió con una intensidad que fue más allá de sus años. "Pero no deberías haberlo estado, Danno. Solo soy yo", dijo, una sonrisa inocente se extendió lentamente por su rostro. Danny no pudo evitar sonreír a cambio. Parece que su bebé podría estar descubriendo algo, y ella ni siquiera lo sabía.

"Sí, bueno ... tienes que dejar que el tío Steve te lo diga a su manera si ese es el caso, ¿de acuerdo? Porque es algo difícil de hacer, incluso cuando no debería ser así ", dijo, estirándose y tomando su mano izquierda. "Está bien, Danno", dijo Grace apretando su mano y girando su mirada hacia el paisaje que pasaba. El corazón de Danny se hinchó de puro amor en ese momento, y no trató de ocultar la sonrisa que le vino a la cara. Solo esperaba que Steve se sintiera lo suficientemente valiente como para tener esa conversación más temprano que tarde.


	5. Capítulo cinco

**Capítulo cinco**

 

Steve se sentó escondido cerca de la parte trasera del gran estacionamiento del parque Kakaako Waterfront Park, con las gafas de sol firmemente en su lugar mientras observaba multitudes de adultos y niños que entraban y salían del parque. El extenso césped estaba cubierto de varias cabinas, con banderas a rayas de arco iris colgadas de casi todos los árboles, y podía oler el comienzo de un gran picnic. Una gran pancarta de estilo mural colgaba sobre los escalones que conducían al parque, el Picnic de Orgullo Infantil de LGBT Legacy Foundation impreso en letras burbujeantes que recordaban la escritura en bloque de un niño. El sol ya estaba a medio camino de establecerse en el horizonte, y Steve vio lo que parecían centenares de antorchas encendidas a lo largo de los senderos.

Revisó su teléfono por lo que pareció la quinta vez en los últimos 10 minutos, pero Danny todavía no contactaba. Steve le había enviado un mensaje de texto una hora después de que Danny había dejado el Palacio para recoger a Grace, diciendo que lo encontraría en el parque. Danny simplemente le devolvió el mensaje con un "OK". Con un profundo suspiro, Steve levantó la mano para iniciar el Silverado.

"¡Tío Steve!" Grace gritó de repente desde unos pocos pies de distancia. Steve levantó la vista y vio a la pequeña niña corriendo hacia su camioneta, Danny no demasiado lejos detrás de ella. Una sonrisa de alivio apareció en su rostro, y sacó las llaves del contacto. Cuando finalmente se bajó de la camioneta, Grace saltó a sus brazos y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos.

Steve tragó saliva y la abrazó, haciendo girar la puerta de Silverado mientras miraba a Danny. "Gracias por venir, babe", dijo Danny sonriendo. "Por supuesto", dijo Steve en voz baja, frotando suavemente las manos sobre la espalda de Grace.

"Quería enviarte un mensaje de texto cuando aparcamos, pero me conoces a mí y a mis tontos pulgares", dijo Danny, "El tráfico era un desastre, así que terminamos estacionando cerca de Ala Moana, tuvimos que caminar hasta aquí". Steve asintió y finalmente bajó a Grace, aunque se sorprendió cuando ella mantuvo un agarre firme en su mano izquierda. "Espero que no hayas comido todavía, tío Steve", dijo sonriéndole.

"Creo que tengo suficiente espacio para el picnic, cariño", dijo Steve con una pequeña sonrisa. Mientras se dirigían hacia el parque cubierto de hierba, Danny habló en voz baja, "¿Estás realmente bien con estar aquí?" Steve lo miró, con una media sonrisa en la cara. "Sí, Danno, estoy bien", dijo en voz baja.

Grace prácticamente arrastró a Steve por las aceras iluminadas, y se detuvieron de puesto en puesto durante las siguientes dos horas. Hubo pintura de la cara y puestos de fotos e incluso animales con globos. Grace enloqueció por el artista de caricatura, el puesto de diseño de camisetas y el puesto de tatuajes temporales. Hubo un concurso de pintura de dedos con piña de cerámica en el que engatusó a Danny para que participara, y Danny logró convencerlo de que comprara un juego conmemorativo de tres tazas para que él, Steve y Grace pudieran tener uno.

Steve se sorprendió de la cantidad de niños que había en el evento, pero se sorprendió aún más de la cantidad de adultos presentes. Él no había estado tan involucrado en la LGBT Legacy Foundation el año pasado, solo ofrecía una pequeña donación mensual en apoyo de varios eventos locales y recaudaciones de fondos nacionales. Él sabía, obviamente, que la comunidad LGBT en la isla no era exactamente pequeña, ¿pero para ver a todos unirse para algo como esto, para apoyar a los niños de esa comunidad? Le hizo sentirse aún más orgulloso de llamar a Oahu su hogar.

Cuando finalmente se abrieron paso a través de la línea de comida bien entrada la noche, Steve buscó un lugar donde todos pudieran sentarse, mientras intentaban no sentirse abrumados por las hordas de personas que atravesaban el evento. Una vez que tenían sus platos apilados, Danny gentilmente los tomó del codo y los condujo a una pequeña mesa de picnic separada de la más grande de la multitud.

"¿Te divertiste esta noche, tío Steve?", Preguntó Grace una vez que estuvo sentada, rodando los ojos cuando Danny metió una toalla de papel grande en la parte delantera de su camisa. "Sí, Gracie, lo hice. Gracias por dejarme acompañarlos ", dijo Steve sentado frente a ella. Danny se sentó a su lado y sonrió. "Me alegro de que hayas venido. No fue tan concurrido el año pasado, así que creo que se supo al respecto ", dijo metiendo una servilleta en el cuello de su propia camisa.

"Danno y yo iremos al desfile mañana. Deberías venir a eso, también. ¡Es aún más divertido! ", Dijo la niña pequeña antes de tomar un pedazo grande de pescado horneado en su boca. "Gracie ...", dijo Steve lentamente. Danny lo miró a los ojos, silenciosamente animándolo. Steve respiró profundamente antes de mirar su propio plato de comida. Su corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, y apretó los puños debajo de la mesa.

"Lo haría, cariño, pero ...", comenzó, tratando de respirar por el pánico que parecía abrumarlo por segunda vez ese día. "Steve", dijo Danny en voz baja, "Por favor, no te desmayes delante de ella".

Los ojos de Steve se tensaron, y soltó una risita ante el humor en los ojos de su amigo. "Bien", susurró tembloroso. Lentamente sacó el alfiler del arco iris de su bolsillo, tomando otra respiración profunda antes de ofrecérsela a Grace. Se limpió las manos antes de tomar cuidadosamente el pequeño alfiler de él, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. "¡Es realmente bonito!", Dijo emocionada, "¡Concuerda con la corbata de Danno!"

"Mi, um, mi hermana Mary me lo envió hace un par de semanas ... para, eh, para el desfile", dijo Steve lentamente. Danny se movió a su lado, sentándose y pasándole un brazo por la cintura, apretándolo con cuidado. "Oh, ¿entonces ya vas? ¡ _Definitivamente_  deberías venir conmigo y con Danno! "Grace dijo:" Ya conozco el mejor lugar donde podamos ver todo sin ... "

"Gracie, cariño, déjalo terminar, ¿de acuerdo?" Danny finalmente habló, su brazo aún estable alrededor de la espalda de Steve. Grace miró a su padre con repentina comprensión, recordando su conversación cuando la había recogido de la casa de su madre. "Lo siento, Danno", dijo en voz baja.

Steve respiró profundamente y dijo: "Sí, voy a ir, cariño. Pero, um ..., la ... la base en realidad ... "No podía hacerlo. No podía forzar esas palabras más allá de sus labios, ni siquiera ahora, ni siquiera con Danny a su lado. Como Grace era una niña, sin importar su comprensión de la propia sexualidad de su padre, no podía ...

"Respira, Steven. Solo respira", Danny susurró a su lado. Steve lo miró con los ojos llenos de dolor, su pecho apretado de nuevo. "Soy solo yo, tío Steve", dijo Grace suavemente, "Puedes ... puedes decirme si quieres". Los ojos de Steve se dispararon a los de ella, luego a los de Danny, sintiendo algo parecido a la traición. "Babe ...", Danny susurró a sabiendas.

Steve repentinamente se apartó de su toque, parándose con una sensación de pérdida que nunca pensó que volvería a sentir al golpearlo en el esternón. "No tenías derecho, Danny", susurró con los dientes apretados, "¡Ninguno!" Danny vio a Steve prácticamente correr hacia su camioneta, un pesado suspiro escapó de sus labios.

"Danno, lo siento, no lo hice... "

"Oye, oye, nada de eso, monito. Eso no fue culpa tuya en absoluto, lo prometo. ¿Qué dices de salir de aquí? Pediré una buena pizza y podremos ver lo que quieras ver esta noche, ¿de acuerdo?" Danny dijo sonriéndole. La sonrisa de Grace fue forzada, podía decir, pero ella lo ayudó a juntar sus varias bolsas sin ninguna queja. No sabía si volvería a ver a Steve antes del lunes, pero se fue a casa con la esperanza de no haber perdido a su mejor amigo.


	6. Capítulo seis

**Capítulo seis**

 

Steve se despertó bruscamente cuando el sol comenzó su caminata justo sobre el horizonte, sus ojos entrecerrándose contra la brillante luz naranja. Él gimió suavemente y tragó contra la sensación seca en su boca. Llegó a casa la noche anterior e inmediatamente sacó la botella de whisky escocés de Highland Park que tenía a mano para las malas noches, noches en que los recuerdos de sus días de SEAL eran demasiado difíciles de manejar, noches en que su mente evocaba cada uno error que cometió desde que dejó Oahu cuando era adolescente, noches en las que necesitaba dormir sin sueños.

Tomó la botella y salió a su patio trasero, se dejó caer en una de las sillas de Adirondack y bebió casi un tercio antes de que su mente finalmente desapareciera, esa sensación de traición y cicatrización al saber que Danny le había contado su secreto a alguien: incluso si se trataba de su hija preciosa, finalmente se convertía en estática en su cerebro ebrio. El aire húmedo de la caída lo había arrullado aún más, y había terminado desmayándose justo donde estaba sentado. Ahora, le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber dormido en una silla específicamente no hecha para ese propósito, y su mente no estaba demasiado interesada en trabajar a su ritmo habitual, tampoco.

Gimiendo una vez más, se puso de pie, deteniéndose cuando una oleada de náuseas amenazó con alcanzarlo. Reservista de la Marina a un lado, todavía era un marinero orgulloso, y  _no vomitaría_ , especialmente en el patio trasero. Después de tomar algunas respiraciones superficiales, entró y subió al baño. Dejó a un lado su norma de ducha de tres minutos por la mañana, tardando casi media hora en permitir que el vapor caliente le abriera los poros y ayudara a desintoxicar su sistema.

Cuando finalmente salió de su cuarto de baño y ya no apestaba a licor, se sintió un poco mejor, pero sabía que necesitaba comer lo más pronto posible. No recordaba la última vez que comió una comida sólida, y beber con el estómago vacío no era la más brillante de las ideas. No fue hasta que sacó una camiseta gastada de SEAL que recordó sobre el Desfile del Orgullo esa mañana ... y dejando el alfiler del arcoiris de Mary en la mesa de picnic con Danny y Grace.

Suspirando pesadamente, tomó su teléfono. Odiaba llamar a Danny tan temprano, pero ...

_Steve, por favor llámame._

Steve, lo siento, lo siento, sé que no era lo que esperabas, pero ... simplemente llámame.

_*Por favor. Te dije que tenía los pulgares goofy._

_Babe_ _, Grace está realmente molesta, pls llama lo antes posible. O incluso ven. Por favor._

Hubo casi 20 mensajes de texto de Danny esperándolo, e incluso algunas llamadas perdidas. Steve se dejó caer en su cama, la camiseta colgando suelta en una mano y su dedo sobre el ícono de la Llamada. Dejando escapar un suspiro tembloroso, presionó el botón y se acercó el teléfono a la oreja. Le tomó algunos anillos, pero Danny finalmente contestó un poco aturdido, "¿Sí?"

"Oye ..., eh ...", comenzó Steve, pero Danny inmediatamente lo interrumpió, diciendo en voz baja: "¿No puedes contestar tu maldito teléfono, Steven? ¿O enviar un mensaje de texto para decirme que todavía estás respirando?" Steve suspiró y se frotó las sienes, la ira de Danny irradiando por el teléfono empeoraba su dolor de cabeza.

"Lo siento, Danny", susurró dolorosamente, "Lo ... lo siento. No quise molestar a Grace ".

Y así, Danny sintió que el miedo y la ira abandonaban su cuerpo pesado por el sueño.

"Oh, babe ..., eso no está en ti, ¿de acuerdo? Eso está en mí, 100 por ciento, ¿me oyes? Yo no ... Solo estaba tratando de ... Estás a salvo con nosotros, lo sabes, ¿verdad? "Dijo en voz baja," Es ... somos solo nosotros, babe. Demonios, no es que tenga espacio para juzgarte por nada, y mucho menos ... y mucho menos esto".

"Lo sé, Danny, yo solo ...", dijo Steve.

"¿Vas a ir hoy?", Preguntó Danny en voz baja, justo cuando Grace murmuraba panqueques a su lado. Después de llegar a casa, encontró el alfiler del arcoíris de Steve en una de sus bolsas, y aparentemente ese había sido el colmo para la fachada que había estado manteniendo en el camino a casa. Le había tomado casi una hora calmarla, y solo se había quedado dormida después de que Danny aceptara que ella podría dormir en su cama esa noche.

"Está bien, monito, está bien, te haré panqueques. ¿Puedes ir a limpiar, cariño? ¿Y ponme la mesa una vez que hayas terminado? "Dijo suavemente sacándola de la cama. Una vez que finalmente salió de su habitación, la puerta se cerró silenciosamente detrás de ella, Danny volvió su atención a su llamada telefónica.

"No me respondiste, babe", dijo en voz baja. "Yo, um ..., necesito ... pasar y ... Recuperar ese alfiler ... si está bien", dijo Steve con la misma suavidad, "¿Tal vez algunos panqueques también?"

Danny soltó una pequeña carcajada y dijo: "Haré más, sí. Pon tu trasero aquí, SuperSEAL. "Steve frunció los labios y finalmente se levantó, moviéndose hacia su armario. "Estaré allí en 30, Danno", dijo en voz baja. Dijeron sus despedidas antes de que Steve terminara la llamada, mirando su traje blanco presionado colgado en la parte posterior de la puerta del armario. Su mirada se movió sobre los premios, las medallas, e incluso su pulido tridente SEAL con una sensación de verdadero logro.

Sin embargo, fue en ese momento en el que el moreno comenzó a darse cuenta de algo importante, algo que había estado bailando en los bordes de su mente desde que se había separado de Danny y Grace la noche anterior. No era solo un SEAL de la Marina, no solo era el jefe de una fuerza especial para la aplicación de la ley, y no solo  _era_  un hombre bisexual. Su vida había sido definida por absolutos durante tanto tiempo, para comenzar a pensar en términos de tonos de gris había sido casi demasiado para que su mente la manejara de inmediato.

Sonrió una vez más al uniforme antes de meterse en el armario en busca de un par de cómodos pantalones color canela y una suave camiseta Navy SEAL color azul marino que había encontrado en Amazon hace unas semanas. No era llamativo ni decorativo, solo tenía un pequeño tridente dorado SEAL impreso en la parte superior izquierda, justo donde se colgaba el colgante real en su chaqueta del uniforme. La parte posterior tenía el lema de SEAL en letras blancas estarcidas:  _El único día fácil fue ayer._

Después de vestirse finalmente, se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y se dirigió a la casa de Danny, con la esperanza de que al menos su amigo tuviera café recién hecho cuando llegara. Danny tenía razón sobre una cosa ayer. No estaba tan solo en la isla como creía que estaba, y el SEAL estaba empezando a pensar que no había estado solo por un tiempo.

Danny acababa de colocar el último panqueque en un plato de servir cuando escuchó que el motor del camión de Steve que entraba en el estacionamiento afuera de su apartamento. Respiró hondo, sirvió dos tazas de café, sacó la leche y el azúcar y preparó su propia taza. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que se abriera la puerta principal, y Steve apareció en la puerta de la cocina momentos después.

"Oye ...", murmuró Steve, deslizando sus manos en sus bolsillos y apoyado en la entrada. "Aquí, parece que lo necesitas", dijo Danny señalando hacia la segunda taza de café a su lado. Steve sonrió sin entusiasmo, pero se movió hacia él.

"Sabes que le debes una disculpa a mi hija, ¿verdad?" Dijo Danny en voz baja antes de tomar un sorbo de su taza. Steve se apoyó en el mostrador frente a él, con los ojos en su propia taza. "Les debo una disculpa a ambos. Más de una", dijo.

Danny tomó otra respiración profunda antes de enfrentarlo completamente. "Quise decir lo que dije esta mañana, babe. Somos solo nosotros. Solo soy yo, y es solo Gracie. No quiero tocar mi propio cuerno aquí, pero me gusta pensar que eso significa algo para ti después de todo lo que hemos pasado, "dijo en voz baja. Las manos de Steve se apretaron alrededor de su taza, pero él dijo: "Tú ... tú eres importante para mí, Danny, los dos".

Danny esperó a que el moreno se fijara en la suya antes de ofrecerle una pequeña sonrisa. "Sí, bueno ... tú también eres importante para mí. Y para el registro, hasta el final, en realidad, me divertí mucho anoche. Gracie también lo hizo ", dijo en voz baja, justo cuando su hija apareció en la puerta.

"Oh ..., lo siento, Danno", dijo Grace volteándose para alejarse, pero no antes de mirar hacia Steve. La mirada en sus ojos hizo que el corazón del rubio se estrujara. "Ve a disculparte con ella, Steven", dijo Danny en voz baja, tomando la taza de Steve y colocándola en el mostrador, "En este momento. No estamos hablando de nuevo hasta que  _esa_  mirada ya no esté en su rostro ".

Steve dejó escapar un aliento nervioso antes de salir de la cocina. Encontró a Grace en el sofá de la sala, hurgando nerviosamente la tela de su vestido blanco con una mano y agarrando algo con fuerza en la otra. "¿Qué tienes ahí, Gracie?", Le preguntó bajándose a su lado.

Grace vaciló, pero lentamente desplegó sus dedos, revelando el alfiler del arcoíris. "Lo siento, tío Steve", dijo en voz baja. "Oye, oye, no, Gracie, no lo hagas. Yo soy el que debería estar disculpándose. Anoche fui un verdadero tonto. Lo siento, realmente ... lo siento mucho, cariño ", Steve habló lentamente.

"Danno me dijo que esperara, para dejar que me dijeras, pero ... solo quería que te sintieras seguro ... como que nos hiciste a Danno y a mí en el trabajo", dijo finalmente Grace mirándolo. Steve suspiró y dijo: "Grace ... Lo que le dije a tu padre, lo que ... ¿qué intenté decirte? Solo se lo he dicho a mi hermana, y hasta eso fue realmente aterrador para mí ".

"¿Y qué dijo ella? ¿Cuándo se lo dijiste por primera vez? ", Preguntó Grace. Steve sonrió mientras sus mejillas se calentaban y él respondió lentamente, "Eh, ella ... ella dijo que era una buena cosa que íbamos a estar en dos lados diferentes de la parte continental, entonces, porque ... iba a ser lo suficientemente difícil competir contra otras chicas por un novio en la escuela secundaria ... Ella hubiera odiado tener que competir contra mí, también ".

Escuchó a Danny resoplar desde la cocina, y sintió un verdadero alivio en sus venas. "Así que ... tú ... ¿solo te gustan los niños?", Preguntó Grace lentamente. Steve bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. "No, yo ... yo, um ...", dijo en voz baja. Grace tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente. "Soy solo yo, tío Steve", dijo con la misma suavidad.

Steve le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa, ese pánico que había estado esperando volver a sentir esta vez como un ligero revoloteo en su estómago. "Me gusta ... tanto las niñas como los niños, a veces", dijo lentamente, "Como tu papá". Grace volvió a apretar su mano y dijo: "Danno estaba asustado cuando me lo dijo por primera vez también".

"¿Super Danno tenía miedo de algo? ¡No te creo! ", Dijo Steve en falso shock. Grace se rió y levantó el pequeño alfiler en su mano. "Dejaste esto", dijo en voz baja. "Aquí, ¿por qué no ...? ¿Por qué no te lo pones?", Le preguntó, señalando a su camisa, "¿Ahí mismo?"

Grace sonrió y colocó cuidadosamente el alfiler justo debajo del logotipo del tridente SEAL, y Steve puso la protección debajo de su camisa. "¿Crees que Danno ya tiene el desayuno preparado?", Preguntó sonriendo más. "Eso espero, tengo hambre", dijo Grace sonriendo ampliamente también. "¿Qué tal si voy a verificar?", Preguntó de pie. Grace asintió y encendió la televisión para ver los dibujos animados matutinos.

Cuando Steve entró a la cocina, Danny no pudo ocultar la amplia sonrisa que casi le partía las mejillas como si su vida dependía de ello. "Gracias", dijo en voz baja. "Debería ... Debería darte las gracias", dijo Steve en silencio, moviéndose para pararse frente a su amigo. Danny continuó sonriéndole, y Steve juró que sentía el aire moverse a su alrededor.

"Sigues mirándome así, babe, y el desayuno no se terminará", murmuró Danny cuando las manos de Steve encontraron en los costados de su camiseta del Orgullo Hawaiano, sus ojos se movieron hacia los labios de Steve y hacia atrás, "Y Apuesto a que tienes ... bastante apetito esta mañana". Steve sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban, pero en voz baja le devolvió el golpe, "Oh, será mejor que lo creas".

"Ahí está ese perro liso que conozco", susurró Danny mientras Steve se inclinaba lentamente hacia él, sus propias manos deslizándose por la parte posterior de los brazos del moreno. Sus labios se rozaron cuando Grace gritó: "¡Danno, tengo hambre! ¿Cuándo va a estar listo el desayuno?" Steve soltó un bufido y dijo: "Es un pequeño y exigente monito, ¿no?"

"No queremos meternos entre ella y su desayuno, no. Además, si queremos tener un lugar de estacionamiento decente y un buen lugar para ver el desfile, deberíamos salir pronto de todos modos ", dijo Danny en voz baja. "Correcto ...", dijo Steve, bajando los ojos mientras se movía para alejarse. Danny se agarró fuertemente de sus brazos al movimiento.

"No dije que no quería esto, Steven. Demonios, espero que esto sea solo el comienzo, para ser honesto ", dijo con fervor. La sonrisa de Steve podría haber iluminado su departamento durante un mes. "Ahora, ¿me dejarás terminar el desayuno o quieres seguir comiéndome a 10 pies de distancia de mi hija?", Preguntó Danny bromeando.

Steve plantó un beso en su frente esta vez antes de agarrar su taza de café y dirigirse a la sala de estar, un pequeño rebote en su paso. Los huevos de Danny podrían dejar mucho que desear, pero él podría cocinar malditos panqueques cuando fuera el momento adecuado.


	7. Capítulo siete

**Capítulo siete**

 

Steve encontró el lugar perfecto en Kalakaua Avenue, donde el desfile estaba listo para viajar hacia el destino final de los Diamond Head Greens. Danny negó con la cabeza tristemente mientras Steve saludaba con la mano al estacionamiento acordonado del zoológico de Honolulu por uno de los muchos oficiales del HPD en servicio designados para mantener el evento en orden, pero Steve solo se encogió de hombros.

"Inmunidad y medios, Danno", dijo con una sonrisa petulante, estacionando cerca del frente del lote medio vacío, "El HPD tiene una subestación a media milla de distancia, y ese es el lugar perfecto para ver todo el desfile, más podemos ir a Diamond Head Greens para la fiesta posterior ".

"¿Qué es una fiesta después?", Preguntó Grace desde el asiento trasero. Danny gimió suavemente y dijo: "No la llevé a eso el año pasado por una razón, Steven".

"Oh.... Correcto ", dijo Steve con una sonrisa ahora incómoda," Uh, podemos ... podemos, eh ... "

"¡Quiero ir, por favor, Danno, por favor!" Gritó Grace, y Steve la miró, luego a Danny. "¿Por favor, Danno?", Preguntó, inclinando la cabeza y mostrando su mejor cara de cachorro. Danny gimió y salió de la camioneta. Ayudó a Grace a salir del asiento trasero cuando Steve salió también, encontrándose con ellos en la parte delantera del vehículo.

"A  _la primera_  señal de... "

"El zoológico está aquí, podemos llevarla aquí en su lugar. Prometido"dijo Steve con un gesto comprensivo. Cada uno de ellos tomó una mano de Grace y comenzaron su recorrido por la avenida Kalakaua hacia la subestación HPD, abriéndose paso entre la multitud de asistentes al desfile y turistas de la isla que prácticamente cubrían las aceras.

Había banderas de arco iris en todas partes, tanto en las ventanas de la tienda como a lo largo de las palmeras que adornaban ambos lados de la calle. Señales para el desfile, la fiesta posterior, incluso los folletos de la Fundación LGBT Legacy se deslizaron por las aceras, soplados por la cálida brisa que venía del océano cercano. Parejas de todo tipo paseaban por las calles, de la mano, hablando con entusiasmo sobre lo que verían en el desfile esa mañana.

Steve intentó asimilarlo todo, sin creer que realmente estuviera allí entre una multitud tan abiertamente. Claro, era solo uno de lo que parecían miles, pero comenzó a sentirse cada vez más expuesto cuanto más se acercaban a su destino. Su vista comenzó a nublarse, y sintió su pecho apretarse. Grace y Danny, sin embargo, no tenían ni idea de su confusión interna, y el SEAL no quería estropear su buen humor al perder el control de sí mismo ahora.

No fue hasta que llegaron a la esquina de la avenida Uluniu que Danny vio a dos personas que se agitaban frenéticamente en su dirección. "Oh, bueno, lo lograron", dijo felizmente.

"¡Danny, oye, aquí, brah!" Kono gritó desde el otro lado de la calle. Steve se congeló en el lugar, casi tirando de Grace hacia él, y Danny por defecto. "Babe ...", Danny dijo en voz baja, "Oye, Steve, está bien. Es solo... "

"Por favor, no digas que solo son Chin y Kono", dijo Steve en voz baja, tragando espeso cuando su corazón de repente saltó a toda marcha. Estaba a dos segundos de girar y volver a su camión, y sabía que Danny lo sabía.

El rubio respiró hondo y se paró frente a él, llevando la mirada de Steve hacia él. "Fácil, Steve, fácil. Solo iba a decir que es nuestra  _ohana_  ", dijo con calma, colocando una mano firme en el pecho de Steve," Y si te miras un poco más cerca, no estarías tan rápido de entrar en pánico ". Steve frunció el ceño profundamente, y su pecho prácticamente se esforzó por obtener suficiente oxígeno para sus pulmones, por lo que Danny inclinó la cabeza hacia sus amigos.

Steve dejó escapar un fuerte aliento por la nariz. Danny no le mentiría, no sobre esto. Si él creía que la morena estaba haciendo un gran negocio de la nada, entonces tal vez lo fue en realidad por una vez. Dejando escapar un suspiro más lento y tranquilo, el toque de Danny era una fuerza de aterrizaje incluso más de lo que sus palabras eran, el SEAL finalmente miró más cerca de Chin y Kono, entrecerrando los ojos en el brillante sol de la mañana.

Chin saludó de nuevo en su dirección, una sonrisa emocionada en su rostro. Su camiseta, sin embargo, fue lo que más se destacó. Vestía una sencilla camisa blanca de algodón con un triángulo rosado brillante al revés rodeado por una gruesa línea verde. Kono llevaba una camiseta de corte de mujer con el mismo logo en ambas mangas, con la palabra ALLY en el frente en negrita rosada.

"¿Podemos ir ahora? ¿O quieres continuar parado aquí como el gigante idiota que todos amamos? "Danny preguntó en voz baja, una sonrisa jugando en su rostro. Steve cerró los ojos con él, y los ojos del rubio brillaron con esperanza y afecto y ... algo más que esperaría hasta más tarde para tratar de analizar más a fondo. Luego volvió su mirada hacia Grace, quien tenía una mirada bastante impaciente en su rostro.

"Vamos a perder nuestro buen puesto de vigilancia, tío Steve", dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Steve suspiró suavemente y asintió con la cabeza. "Dirige el camino, babe", dijo en voz baja.

"¿Quieres que te coja la mano?", Preguntó Danny con una sonrisa mientras cruzaban la calle. "Cállate", Steve murmuró, tratando de concentrarse en respirar de manera uniforme. "Mejor me preguntes que Kono", bromeó Danny.

Grace finalmente se alejó una vez que cruzaron la calle, deslizándose entre la multitud para gran consternación de Danny. Steve sonrió con cariño y tomó su mano para evitar que huyera detrás de ella, y luego casi se congeló cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. "Lo siento", susurró moviéndose para retirar su mano.

Danny sonrió y apretó más la mano de Steve en su lugar. "No lo sientas", susurró, "Vamos, asegurémonos de que agarraron a mi hija, y ella no corrió hasta la subestación sin todos nosotros". Steve se relajó ante la sensación de la palma de Danny contra la suya, confiando en el rubio una vez más para mantenerlo a salvo en todas las formas que importaba.

"Oye, Steve, ¿cómo está?", Dijo Chin sonriéndoles abiertamente. Steve ofreció una sonrisa autoconsciente y un abrazo con un solo brazo, su mano aún apretada alrededor de la de Danny. "No esperaba verles a los dos aquí", respondió. Chin se rió entre dientes y se echó hacia atrás.

"Tenemos más que unos pocos primos en el desfile, así que, ya sabes, una especie de deber de la familia para aparecer", dijo, "¿Tú?"

Steve tragó saliva, mirando a Danny rápidamente antes de contestar, "Fui ... invitado a estar en el grupo militar por adelantado, pero ... tal vez el próximo año." Chin asintió a sabiendas y dijo: "Hubiera sido genial verte allí arriba, sí. Deme los derechos de fanfarronear en la reunión familiar la próxima primavera ".

Steve soltó un bufido y dijo: "Lo sabías todo este tiempo, ¿no?" Chin sonrió ampliamente y le entregó unos $ 20 a Kono, que tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. "Acerca de ti, quiero decir, tenía una idea. Olvidas cuánto tiempo era detective antes de que me arrastraras a Five-0, brah. Me duele un poco ", dijo.

Kono finalmente habló, señalando entre él y Danny con la cuenta, y dijo: "Como dije, la próxima vez, no te detengas en la H1. Y para el registro, es casi el maldito tiempo". Steve rodó los ojos juguetonamente y también le abrazó con un solo brazo. "Eres incorregible, Kalakaua", le dijo al oído, "Gracias".

"Eres  _ohana_ , Steve, tan simple como eso", respondió Kono, "Ahora vamos antes de que esta pequeña minx de aquí me arranque el brazo". Grace simplemente les sonrió, aunque siguió tratando de atraer a Kono hacia su destino propuesto.

"De acuerdo, ya, lidera el camino, Gracie", dijo Kono riendo entre dientes y permitiendo que la niña pequeña la llevara hacia la subestación de la HPD. Chin las siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, caminando cuidadosamente entre la multitud.

Danny miró a Steve con su propia sonrisa de satisfacción. "¿Mejor?", Preguntó en voz baja. Steve respiró hondo y lo jaló más cerca, luego se inclinó y susurró: "¿Puedes hacerme un favor?" Danny se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás y preguntó: "¿Qué necesitas?"

Steve miró sus labios antes de decir: "Cuando te lleve a una cita adecuada ..." Las palabras le fallaron en ese momento porque lo único que quería hacer, en realidad, era llevar a Danny a casa y no dejarlo salir de la cama durante tres días. Se detuvo lo suficiente para que el rubio lo mirara y se acercara lo suficiente como para que sus frentes se tocasen. "¿Sí?", Preguntó Danny en voz baja, formando una curiosa sonrisa.

"Ponte la corbata del arcoíris", murmuró Steve, robandole un beso casto antes de llevar a Danny con sus amigos. Danny solo se rió entre dientes y apretó su mano en señal de asentimiento. Es curioso cómo una pequeña corbata tonta podría fortalecer su vínculo de manera significativa, pero si dependiera del hombre de Jersey, se pondría esa maldita cosa todos los días solo para que su SuperSEAL lo volviera a mirar así.


End file.
